


A Starry Calm

by ironmessTM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmessTM/pseuds/ironmessTM
Summary: Sitting next to the person you think you might love...how does one act?I suppose it isn't about how to act, but about whether or not you do at all.There isn't much to say about this, but I found it fluffy and adorable to think about, and I hope you guys do too.Thank you :-)





	1. LANCE POV

***

Man, Keith smells so nice.  
Like lasers, and his sword, a-and manliness, and somehow flower petals too?  
How have I never noticed this before?

All I want to do right now is let myself kiss him.

He's lost in his head, staring out at the stars through his little window. Typical Keith...I can never not smile at him. That's how grammar works, right?  
I sigh and take a deep breath, and before I can talk myself out of it, I reach over and hold his hand in mine. He looks up in surprise, like he got…bewilderment whiplash. I learned those words from Pidge, not gonna lie, but it fits; he’s just quirky like that. It’s…it’s kind of adorable. No, scratch that, very adorable. He looks a little bit panicked too…I wonder what he was thinking about. I manage a soft smile, and after a moment, he exhales, letting himself relax. He’s so beautiful when he relaxes, like when he’s in motion you can’t see him as he is. Beautiful, that’s the only word I can think of, and the only word I want to think of. It’s perfect, just like he is. He looks down, away from me, but at least he hasn't pulled his hand away. Surely that means something, right?

"Lance..." He starts, his voice soft and on the edge of something scared, unsure of what to say. Holy quiznack, I wanna kiss him so hard that he'll never be scared or unsure of himself ever again. I wanna love him so much that it gets through his thick, perfect skull how much I love him, that I'll always love him, that he isn't alone and doesn't have to be.

I take a breath, and use my other hand to gently tilt his chin upwards so he's looking at me. He doesn’t resist. No going back on this one, here goes…  
"You know how people say when you're in love...there's this nervous, happy, chaotic feeling?” I pause and he gives me his signature confused look. I look back at him fondly and continue. “Which I guess means love is great, and exciting, and just a really, really beautiful type of chaos.” He gives me a slight shrug. “People also say, that when you meet your soulmate, which I mean, your soulmate is who you’re destined to love and be loved by, right?” This time, he nods a little. Progress. “but they say that when you meet your soulmate, the person you’re meant to love...none of that, that chaos and stuff, none of it’s there. You're just calm, a-and complete." I stop and look at him a little expectantly, to tell him I’m done talking.

He squints at me ever so slightly, trying to pick one of the millions of things I can tell he wants to say. Eventually his cheek twitches and I see a flash of those gorgeous would-be dimples. "That sounds like something I heard in a movie." He says. He gives a soft laugh, looking at me with those beautiful eyes he has. Man, I could spend all day losing myself in those eyes.

I laugh too, a little louder than he did. I like how my laugh seems to work in perfect rhythm with his, echoing around us in…in a really serene way, I think. Keith…he can always make me better, can't he?

"Wherever you've heard it...I think it's true, Keith. And…you wanna know something?" He raises a curious eyebrow at me, clearly unaware of and unable to guess what I'm gonna say next.  
I move both of my hands to his, and shift closer so our faces are inches apart. I feel my fingers shake, and his gently wrap themselves around mine to hold them up strong. I look into his eyes and, before I can talk myself out of it, I whisper…

"I'm feelin pretty calm right now."

His eyes widen, just a little, making him look so vulnerable, and so exposed. So in need of what I’m willing, any day, to promise him. I can't take it anymore.  
I lean in. He doesn’t object; he just lets his eyes close and his body guide him towards me.  
I kiss him as hard as I wanted and more.  
And then…he kisses me back.

And as flares go off around us and the universe it set alight, it’s like...it's like for the first time...

The world is complete.

***


	2. KEITH POV

***

Lance is sitting next to me. Lance, the boy I don’t want to admit I’m in love with, is sitting next to me and staring at me. Those eyes of his…they’re so…loving. So warm. I don’t deserve them. I don’t deserve any of him. I keep my gaze trained on the stars, to hold at bay everything I want to say to him. To keep myself from giving it all up and throwing myself into his arms. I’m trying to find constellations, do anything I can to keep him off my mind. It’s barely working. It isn’t working. I can’t do this.

I look at where he's just...he's put his hand on mine. My heart is starting to race. Don’t panic, Keith. Don’t panic. What do I do, what do I say? Do I pull my hand back? No, I don’t want to do that. Instead, I look away. I might as well let him decide what happens next. His smile…he seems nervous, but so…so right.

Screw it. 

I want this, I want this so much.  
I exhale, visibly relaxing myself. He’s looking at me almost expectantly, but also with that same warmth that never seems to waver, not since the second I met him. The same warmth that reeled me in and made me fall for him, because when everything else in the world seemed cold, and unwelcoming...he was there to make things okay. “Lance…” I start. Quiznack. I got overconfident for a split second. I have no idea what the hell to say to him. He reaches up with his other hand, and gently tilts my chin towards him so I have no option but to look right at him. If only he knew…knew that there’s nowhere else I’d rather be looking. 

"You know how people say when you're in love...there's this nervous, happy, chaotic feeling?” he pauses, and I…don’t really do anything. Am I supposed to be doing something? He looks like he’s stifling a laugh, for whatever reason, and continues.  
“Which I guess means love is great, and exciting, and just a really, really beautiful type of chaos.” I give him a slight shrug.  
“People also say, that when you meet your soulmate, which I mean, your soulmate is who you’re destined to love and be loved by, right?” This time, I’m ready…and also, just, know what he’s talking about, kind of, and I nod a little. The right side of his mouth goes up just a little bit, and with it so does my heart rate. He keeps going.  
“but they say that when you meet your soulmate, the person you’re meant to love...none of that, that chaos and stuff, none of it’s there. You're just calm, a-and complete." He stops and looks at me, and I realize it’s my turn to say something. Should I crack a joke? J-just kiss him already?? I smile just a little bit….oh I hope I’m doing that right; I hope I don’t seem constipated, or anything.

“That sounds like something I heard in a movie.” I give a small laugh, and thankfully it isn’t louder than I wanted it to be. He laughs in response, and it’s…it’s a musical noise. A little like a dolphin, even.

"Wherever you've heard it...I think it's true, Keith. And…you wanna know something?" I raise an eyebrow a little bit at him, keeping the rest of my face more or less blank. I regret that immediately. I don’t know what he’s going to tell me next, but all I can do is hope that it won’t break me. I’m barely holding it all in as it is. He moves so both of his hands are clasping mine, and shifts closer so our faces are inches apart. His fingers are shaking, just a little, but he’s pushing through. For me. My thoughts and the rest of me are racing as he looks into my eyes and whispers the words that did in fact break me, only in every way I never expected.

"I'm feelin’ pretty calm right now."

My eyes go wide. I can’t keep anything off my face anymore; he can see everything I’m feeling and everything I am that I never show anyone, and…and I let him. I want him to see all this before he does anything…anything he can’t undo. He knows this, he sees this. He sees me. And he leans in regardless.  
I don’t object; I let my eyes slide shut, and the next thing I know, his lips are on mine, and all I can think is that every single nerve in my face just came to life. It feels like I’m glowing, like every part of me he’s gracing with his touch is alight. It’s like everything is on this cold, passionate fire, i-it’s unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. We make each other better.  
And…I realize something.

I’m feeling pretty calm right now too.

***


End file.
